Assembly of vehicle chassis typically requires connecting vehicle hardware components, such as steering system components, braking system components and energy conversion system components to a vehicle chassis structural frame. The components may be used in complex systems requiring the interconnection of multiple components as well as the intraconnection to other systems and components. The assembly process is typically governed by the size, shape and placement of the components with respect to the frame and with respect to the other interconnecting components. Packaging of vehicle hardware components that does not allow for exposure of the components at openings in the frame may result in inefficiencies in the assembly process. Furthermore, the ease and efficiency of performing maintenance to and repair of the vehicle hardware components is highly dependent upon the accessibility of the components.